


when nick wilde realises

by wildehoppsftw (grey_dawn)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_dawn/pseuds/wildehoppsftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>related one-shots.<br/>first zootopia work!</p><p>Nick Wilde's left chasing after a bunny half his size but with twice his courage and thrice his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. judy asks nick out - kind of

**Author's Note:**

> (this is my first work and it's very cliche)
> 
> During the movie, when they're in the Natural History Museum. And afterwards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy at the Natural History Museum. And afterwards.

At the Natural History Museum, they were cornered. Then Judy hustled Bellwether good with the classic carrot pen, and, satisfied with a hard-earned victory and an end to the case, Nick unthinkingly slid a paw around Judy’s waist. It was tiny, and even though both were smiling lazily at Bellwether’s realisation that she’d been caught, Nick could feel Judy’s back tighten at his touch. His paw remained there for as long as he could get away with.

It was perfect, the way she fit with his arm curled around her.

But then Chief Bogo helped the pair up and out of the exhibit, and Nick instantly missed her warmth.

Mere hours later, Judy fished a crumpled sheet of paper out of her pocket. Yellowed, crumpled, and torn at the edges, it seemed like something that a mammal might’ve left in his bag for years by accident. He unfolded the paper.

He recognised his all-caps scrawl. Scanning the page, he breathed, “Judy. This is my application form.”

She didn’t answer, but instead motioned to the paper again. He inspected it some more, then found: _i’m sorry, nick. love, judy_

Her handwriting was small and loopy, a half-cursive sort of handwriting. “Come here,” he told her, gently. She complied, but this time, when she walked over to him slowly, her ears were not droopy. Her nose did twitch a little, though.

She pressed herself against him, her arms trying to go round his waist. They were too short, so instead he felt Judy curling her fingers into his fur. Nick’s arms went around her, too. “So… you still want to be my partner?” Judy asked hesitantly, muffled slightly because her face was pressed into Nick’s shirt.

“Yeah. Of course - I kept thinking of that, you know, when you left.”

Then she pulled away. “Chief Bogo’s coming.”

Her ears were tilted towards the door, where, seconds later, Chief Bogo himself entered. “Hopps, Wilde,” he began, as the other higher-ranking officers filed in behind him. “We extend our gratitude to you. Hopes, you’re back on the job; come in tomorrow. And Wilde, I hope you consider filling in the application form.” Then he muttered, partly to himself, “If you do, this year’s going to be interesting. First bunny, then first fox. But I suppose you deserve it.”

“Chief!” Clawhauser chose that very moment to burst in and squeeze through the gruff officers, “Gazelle is having a concert soon, and she invited the ZPD to be there! Free tickets!”

Clawlauser pushed his cheeks up as his smiled, and his tail swished excitedly. “Are you going?”

Chief Bogo sighed, but turned to Clawhauser. “That sounds fun.”

The officers had also begun to talk amongst themselves, till one of the tigers muttered, “I can’t go.”

“Oh - oh! Can I have your ticket, then, Officer?” Judy piped up. “Nick, then you can come with me!”

“Sure,” the officer shrugged.

The officers left with the Chief, including Clawhauser, who was still cooing over the good news. Judy and Nick were alone yet again.

“Did you just ask me out, Carrots?”

“Still calling me carrots? Now you know my parents don’t just grow carrots.”

“Would you prefer me calling you Blueberries, then? And don’t change the subject,” he teased, “did you ask me out to a concert?”

His lips pulled back into a grin, one of his eyebrows raised, Judy began to stutter. “No, I was just - you deserve to go, too - and, well…”

“Your foot’s a bit distracting,” Nick pointed out. “But wait… does that mean you’re nervous?”

“No - ugh! I’m going to go get a carrot smoothie for a job well done. Follow me if you want, Nick.”

Nick smiled despite himself. “Carrot smoothie? I’ll have to pass.”

He goes after her anyway, because wasn’t that what he wanted to do all those months ago, when he’d heard that she’d left Zootopia?


	2. gazelle's concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy at the Gazelle concert. Nick enjoys watching Judy at the concert more than the actual concert.

She’d grabbed his hand and tugged him to the concert gates, where two yaks were there as security guards. “Come on, come _on_ we’re not going to get a good view at this rate!” Judy was impatient again, and Nick couldn’t do anything about it. “You bunnies,” he said lazily. “So impatient, with your thumping feet. Dashing all over the place.”

She tugged her ears down, and when she released them, they prang up again. Nick as thoroughly bemused. “Nick!”

“All right, Carrots.”

Carrots had stuck, and Judy didn’t want to admit it, but aside from the occasional Judy when he was being extra sincere, she couldn’t imagine him calling her anything else.

“Tickets?” The goat at the counter looked extremely bored. Judy flashed him both her and Nick’s tickets, and they were allowed in.

Soon enough, lights flashed, and Gazelle came on stage. “For my first song, I’d like to start with a ballad to get things started! So here’s Black Beauty!”

Gazelle’s voice filled the stadium, and Nick found himself taking advantage of the powerful ballad. “Carrots?”

“Yes?”

“Wanna dance?” His eyes, almost always half-closed with complacency, focused on Judy. Judy stared right back, and Nick caught himself counting her every eyelash.

He took Judy’s hands in his own - that felt _good_ and _so, so right_ \- and began to step to the beat.

Judy surprised him with a twirl that ended with her twirling right into him. “It works better with mammals my, you know, height,” she mumbled when she crashed into his torso.

He only chuckled.

Then Try Everything was next. She let go of Nick, choosing to bop to the catchy song. Nick stood beside her, hands stuffed into his pockets, watching Judy the entire time like she was the star, and not Gazelle.

But to Nick, she might as well’ve been. Her violet eyes, filled with joy; her lithe body, moving in tune to the song, small, slim, but well-muscled; her soft grey fur, which masked the fire inside her - Nick noticed all these. But above all, he noticed the way he longed for her.

Not quite like a friend should, he was well aware.

He noticed his dependence on her, despite him being the stoic one and her the emotional one - heck, perhaps that was why he was so drawn to her. Her will.

He noticed how well they worked together, in sync, completing each other’s realisations and hunches.

But he couldn’t share this realisation with Judy. Not yet. Maybe not ever. He was satisfied enough already, with a loyal, unwavering friend like Judy.

He thought of how well Try Everything fit Judy; everyone had trampled on her dream of being a real cop, even him. She’d gone through so much, and Nick had been convinced that was why he forgave her. Even though now he knew better.

Judy had tried everything she could just to be recognised as a cop, while he had been satisfied with living as a lowlife, low-profile conman.

He stared at Judy some more. She was adorable, but was even more so when dancing.

Then she bumped her hip against his. Knocked out of his stupor, he looked down at her. She was still hopping excitedly.

Another fond smile took over his surprised expression. _Oh, Judy._


	3. birthdays are important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy thinks birthdays are a big deal. Ft. Clawhauser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as fluffy, but will have a birthday chapter next!

“Hey, Nick.”

“Yeah?”

Judy frowned for a moment. “How old are you?”

“Thirty-two this year. Why? You’re twenty-three, right?”

“Going on twenty-five, Wilde. Plus, you're _old_. Just asking. You know. I work with you every day - sometimes night, too - and I don’t know your age. It’s weird.”

Nick just shrugs. “How old did you think I was?”

“Twenty-eight.”

"Aw, thanks. But no."

 

"You're so old."

"I believe you've mentioned that," Nick paused. "Hey - just a thought - how old was your mother when you were born?"

Judy just shrugged. “Um... Twenty-something. It's weird for me to be single at this age, but anyway. Let’s go.”

So they left Nick’s apartment for the ZPD, Judy not willing to discuss the issue further. Which was quite unlike Judy.

“When’s your birthday?” Judy suddenly asked, after they had lapsed into silence.

“Hmm? 3 May.”

She gasped. “That’s in a fortnight! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You didn’t ask. Besides, it isn’t important.”

“Yes, it is! You told me so late… what if I can’t find a gift for you?”

“Carrots. It’s okay.”

But inside, he was looking forward to his birthday for the first time in more than a decade. He knew that on 3 May, Judy Hopps was going to make him feel special, and that she would be there to celebrate with him.

The last celebration he’d had was with Finnick. He was twelve. Finnick bought them some beers.

It didn’t end very well.

They pushed open the doors to the ZPD. “Hi, Judy! Hi, Nick!” Clawhauser greeted them immediately, “Have you seen Gazelle’s late music video?”

Judy immediately hopped to the counter. “There’s a new one? Oh, show me!”

Strolling up to the counter after Judy, he watched it as well. A lot of tail-whipping and sparkly costumes.

“Let’s go, Carrots.”

And as she hopped right by his side, half his height, he knew that he was lucky. He was lucky to have found such an unwavering friend as her.

 _If only,_ he began in his mind, but stopped himself. No _if only_ ’s. Judy as a friend was more than enough. For now.


	4. nick's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nick's birthday at the zpd, and out of the zpd.  
> all with judy, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little longer than usual.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Judy sprung up from behind his work desk. Her ears sprung up too.

Nick decided not to admit that he smelled her the moment he entered the room. “Woah, Carrots, you surprised me there,” he said instead. He didn’t know why.

Maybe it was to see the pure delight on Judy’s face, or hear her laughter. Her laughter, not at all ladylike, but instead a little loud. Then again, Judy was a little loud when necessary. Nick loved it.

Well - that was, Nick loved her loudness. Not _her_. _Not yet,_ he told himself.

Judy grinned even wider, distracting him from his thoughts. “Here’s a gift for you. Open it.”

He arched an eyebrow faux-suspicion. “Whatever could Carrots have gotten me?” It was a small parcel, slim and a little long.

He opened it.

“You got me a _carrot pen_?” Nick stared at the thing in his paw. He could see Judy’s whiskers twitch in silent laughter, but the laugh spilled out soon. “Yes,” she said, in between giggles. “I ordered it from Bunnyburrow, okay?”

“But a _carrot_. The recording I approve of, but not the _carrot_ on it.”

“Too bad. It’s a gift. You have to keep it.”

But Nick was already set on keeping it. It was from Judy, after all.

Later that day, Clawhauser beckoned to him. “Nick! I heard it’s your birthday today!”

“Gee,” he muttered under his breath, “how’d you know?”

But Clawhauser heard him. “Judy, of course! Here, I ordered donuts for you. They even have _sprinkles_!”

Nick supposed donuts with sprinkles was among the most generous gifts Clawhauser could give. “Uh, thanks.”

Then Judy came and whisked him away again. “Hey, Nick,” she was uncharacteristically nervous, with eyes shifting from the floor to Nick’s shoes to the wall behind Nick. “I’ll treat you to dinner today, how about that?”

“Carrots,” he replied, “that’d be great. Thanks.” He didn’t put in any witticisms. It was full-out sincere, and Judy looked up at Nick.

“Great.”

For some reason or another, Nick felt his heart squeeze at the soft smile on her lips and the way her nose twitched slightly. Her eyes, so violet, and so wide, peering at him.

He blinked. “Well, then, Carrots, let’s get back to that con-artist case. It’ll be easy. It takes one to know one, after all.”

He turned to go to his desk with forced enthusiasm. The situation was awkward, and Nick Wilde didn’t do awkward - at least not before Judy Hopps. Awkward seemed to be happening more and more lately. Between him and Judy. He couldn’t fathom why.

Afterwards, they were at the locker rooms, and seeing that it was 11 P.M. (Judy had wanted to stay to finish their work) and no one was there, Nick asked, “Do you mind if I change here?”

“What? Oh, um, yeah. Sure.” She hid herself behind her open locker door, but it had holes in it, and - 

Judy couldn’t help peeking through the holes. “Carrots, you should change too.”

Right. But what if Nick peeked at _her_?

_He wouldn’t._

So she changed while Nick was changing.

When they finally left the ZPD, Nick had a smug grin on his face. “Carrots,” he began, “if you want to see me shirtless, all you have to do is ask.”

He had seen Judy’s violet eyes against the navy blue of the lockers. He glanced at Judy sideways. Her lips were pressed together, and her eyes were narrowed. She looked everywhere but at him. And from the way her tail twitched, Nick knew. He let out a snort of laughter.

“Let’s go, Carrots,” he decided to drop the matter.

Judy Hopps was far too adorable for him to handle. He didn’t notice at first, but then - when you’ve been hustled by a bunny into admitting tax evasion, you don’t usually admire how cute she is.

Cute as in the fluffy and adorable bunny kind, of course.

Not the pretty kind, or as a girl kind, _obviously_. Judy was so unlike a girl sometimes. But Nick treasured that.

 “Where are we going?” Nick asked.

“Oh, just to Mi Casa,” Judy tried to sound nonchalant. She, failed, though, because Nick caught her smug look.

“But that’s - ”

“Gazelle-endorsed? Yes. I know.”

“And you need reservations - ”

“Two weeks prior? Yes, I _know_.”

“Judy.”

Judy stopped abruptly.

“Thanks.” Nick continued walking, and waited for Judy to catch up to him in a fluster.

“You’re welcome, Nick. Now let’s go.” Her ears were straight up.

Nick couldn’t help but smile fondly at her.

At Mi Casa, a Cowlombian buffet-style restaurant, Judy grabbed food quickly. Carrots, grilled corn, carrots, radish, arepas, avocado. “Carrots.”

“Judy looked up.

“No, no,” Nick exhaled a laugh, “I was just observing the amount of carrots you have on your plate.”

On his plate was an assortment of food, as well. Chicken with a side of hot sauce, some granadillas, beans and rice with tomatoes, some fried fish.

They walked back to their table in silence.

“Carrots,” he said slyly, “you’re paying, right?”

“Goodness. It’s your birthday. But if you want to pay…”

Nick silenced Judy. “I’m alright.”

“Dumb fox.”

“You love me, though, right?” Nick was teasing again, but this time, his question held a different meaning.

Because he loved her differently.

She said yes back with a roll of her eyes, but Nick was crestfallen. Her yes hadn’t held the weight he hoped it would.

 _One day,_ Nick thought, turning back to his food.

His birthday was memorable, for the first time in years. At their shared apartment, right before lights out, Judy leaned over to him.

She pressed her muzzle to his cheek. “Good night, Nick. Happy birthday.”

Then she leaned away, and Nick found himself staring straight into those huge violet eyes. “Your present should arrive in the mail tomorrow. I ordered it last week, but it’s called sloth-mail for a reason.”

“Good night, Judy,” he told her, “and thank you. For today.”

At her real name, he could see Judy stiffen. But then she went over to switch the lights off.

She hopped into her bed, and he clambered into his, and his birthday had decidedly come to an end. Though, Nick could still see Judy twitching about under the covers.

Nick Wilde found himself wishing for more time with Judy Hopps. Not at the ZPD as partners. As best friends, and - a fox could dream - maybe more.


	5. nick tries dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nick's date fails, because he's not on a date with the mammal he wants.

He was with a vixen - Venetia - and she was completely interested in him, swishing her tail one way and the other. But he couldn’t have been more bored.

He didn’t want to see a bright orange and white tail swishing; he wanted to see a short fluffy tail twitch. He didn’t want to see a flirtatious smile and half-closed eyes; he just wanted to see a sincere, earnest smile and amethyst eyes staring back at him.

He wasn’t interested in this vixen with clipped whiskers and immaculately brushed fur.

He was interested in a bunny half his size. The one that worked at the ZPD. The one who often didn’t have enough time to properly brush her fur.

“So, Nicholas,” the vixen purred. “you work at the ZPD? That’s really cool.”

“You got that right, sweetheart. By the way, thought you’d like to know…”

“Yes?” Venetia was overeager.

“That you’re a bit too orange. Tell me, what do you use? Powder? Fur dye?”

She stalked off. “Rude!”

And _right_ then, Judy called. He picked up.

“So, how’d your date go?”

“Why so interested? She was so into me, by the way.”

“I _bet_. And you’re a good liar, Nick, if not for…” She paused. “‘ _powder? fur dye?’ ‘rude!’”_ Wretched carrot pen. Nick sighed.

“Carrots. Where are you?”

“Find me if you can, Wilde.”

“Oh, is that a challenge? Because I’m not going to take it up, just saying.”

“Suit yourself. I’m going home.”

‘Home’ was quite a recent development.

Judy had moved into Nick’s apartment about a month ago because cop wages left much to be desired. The fact that she had that much trust in him had warmed Nick’s heart.

“I’ll be chatting up some more hot vixens. See ya.”

After he hung up, he sighed. He couldn’t bring himself to use the words ‘pretty’ or ‘beautiful’ without having Judy Hopps come to mind. What had she done to him?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Yet she had him following her tail, her short, cute, fluffy, white tail.

When he returned to his apartment Judy was there as she said she would be. But to his surprise, she was fiddling with her phone, playing the same few sentences back over and over again.

He recognised it - it was a video they’d taken together, and she was replaying part of a dare she’d given him.

His voice came from the phone.

_“Zootopia, I love Judy Hopps!”_

and a more sincere statement: _“I’m so glad you’re my friend, Judy - wait, you’re still recording? Stop it!”_

“Hey, Carrots.”

He sauntered in. “Missed me?”

“No.” But her gaze was focused on her phone.

“Oh, Carrots. I’m going to bed. Had a fun night with another vixen. How’d you get that recording, by the way?”

“I was with another rabbit.”

“You got a picture?”

“ _You_ got a picture?”

He pretended not to hear her. Snuggling up next to her, head on the pillow, he let out a deep breath. “We have really sucky dating lives.”

Judy turned the lights out. She began to speak, but then - Nick had pinned her arms to her sides.

“Sorry,” he released her a moment after. “Still love having the night-vision edge.”

“Night, Judy,” he murmured, moments later.”

“Night, Nick.”

Her voice was sweet and innocent.


	6. walking in tundratown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nick doesn't have winter wear. judy lends him hers, but borrows his tail in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is quite short, but i think there'll only be two more one-shots that are part of this story.

 Judy looked at Nick. “We have a new case.”

“Yeah?”

“You won’t like it though.”

“Yeah?” Nick cracked a smile. “I’ll like it as long as I’m with you.” _Where had that come from?_

“Okay. It’s in Tundratown. Coincidentally, it’s near Mr. Big’s house. I can’t wait to see Fru Fru again!”

“She named her daughter Judy, you know.”

Judy crooned. Then stopped short.“How’d you know that?”

“Um, well…” His throat went dry. _I looked everywhere for you when you left,_ he thought, but couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud - that would be full-on admitting that - 

That _nothing_. “I know everyone in here, you know.”

“ _Really?_ All the way to Tundratown?” But Judy relented anyway. “Okay, well, a polar bear’s been murdered, so we have to go to the crime scene to investigate.”

So they left for Tundratown the day after.

“It’s _cold,_ ” Nick complained, wrapping his tail around his torso. He hadn’t had the sense to wear proper winter wear, claiming that his fur would be thick enough. Judy, on the other hand, was wearing a thick woollen sweater that was oversized because _apparently_ stores in Zootopia had winter wear for every animal except a few. Like bunnies. It was true that bunnies didn’t really travel to cold places like Tundratown. But still. Judy had had to buy the closest size, which was otter.

She huffed. ‘Here,” she began to take off the woollen sweater, her ZPD uniform underneath riding up a little as she does so, inexplicably drawing Nick’s eyes to her. Passing the sweater to Nick, she takes his tail and wraps it around herself. It’s just right; the bushy tail is soft and comfortable.

Nick stared, uncomprehending. “At least use that as a scarf or shawl or something,” Judy said, “and lend me your tail.”

“Thanks, Carrots.”

They continued travelling by foot since the snow was too thick to drive through, and Nick tried his hardest not to focus on Judy clutching his tail.

“Your tail’s twitching.”

“That’s because it’s cold, sweetheart. It’s called shivering.”

“ _No_ , it means you’re nervous. What, don’t like me touching your tail?”

“More like you like touching my tail a bit too much. You’re clinging onto it, sweet.”

She grumbled, her breath forming a white cloud. “Am not.” But she loosened her grip on his tail anyway, and Nick immediately regretted pointing it out.

Nick Wilde knew it just when he was walking with Judy. Her paws on his tail made him shudder, and he knew that he was hopelessly stuck on her. He didn’t want her to let go, because wrapping herself in his tail meant that she had to stick close to him, and occasionally her ear would brush against his side.

He liked her a lot.

More so than he would like to admit, but it all made sense. Everything he had done for her - yes, Nick realised. He liked Judy.


	7. betting pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nick and judy face the zpd's betting pool, then face each other's growing feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so, so sorry for not updating!! i have nothing in my defence and i just stopped writing for zootopia/disney in general for months and months. so here's my last chapter for this.  
> thank you all so much for reading this!

Nick found the ZPD placing bets on him and Judy. Not that there was a him and Judy.

Clawhauser: “Aww, they’re _so cute_! I’m sure they’ll kiss by the end of the week.”

Chief Bogo: “They’re interspecies. Hopps is too conservative and old-school for that. She still thinks we use fox tasers.”

Nick smiled ruefully. Judy still had a bottle of fox repellent on her desk, telling Nick it was from her parents. He knew that she would never use it on him, but tried to understand how old habits died hard.

But fox tasers?

“Judy,” he started, walking over to the bunny sipping her carrot smoothie, “do you have fox tasers?”

She looked up at him with wide eyes. “My family does, but I refused to bring it.”

He sighed, relieved. Then: “Judy, what do you feel about interspecies relationships?”

“Well… what’s with you calling em Judy today? Usually it’s Carrots. And that’s personal. But I’ve never really thought about it.”

_She’s never really thought about an us._

The sinking feeling was unpleasant.

Then Judy called after him, “But there is someone I would be totally okay with having an interspecies relationship with.”

He whipped around quickly, failing to look too eager. “Who?”

She winked. “Not telling, Nick. Just know that it’s a very handsome, clever, amazing someone I met some time time ago.” She turned back to her smoothie.

His heart beat erratically. Was he any of those? Clever, maybe. Handsome, slightly. But amazing? No. He had been a conman for almost all his life. He was sarcastic, scathing, and salty.

Not amazing.

Night fell.

The pair walked back to their home together, and when they entered, Judy turned to Nick with a queer look on her face. It was bewilderment, mostly.

Nick got to peer into her depthless amethyst eyes for a few moments. Then she went to wash up.

_What was that?_

After he washed up, Judy was already on the bed.

“Carrots?” He asked, tone teasing, but heart hammering.

“Yeah?”

“Come here.” He said. And she did.

Then he pressed his lips to hers, sitting on the bed with her. Their muzzles touching, Judy Nick could feel Judy holding her breath, and her heart, going so fast it was humming more than beating. It was awkward, because even on the bed Nick was leaning down a little. And he could tell Judy had never kissed before. She was uncertain. Unconfident.

She pulled away, eyes wide and searching for answers, roaming Nick’s face.

He hadn’t cared about what others thought of him - it would always be as a conniving, untrustworthy fox, right? - but right then, he did care. He cared about what Judy Hopps thought of him - as just best friends, or more?

But _don’t let them see that they get to you_ rung in his mind. So, struggling to keep the smirk on his face, he asked Judy in a near-whisper, “Be my girlfriend.”

She was still in shock, it seemed. But then, seconds later, she replied.

“Nick. So - so you _like_ me?”

He felt his heart cracking; it sounded like a rejection already. But still he affirmed it.

“Carrots - I can’t even look at vixen without you coming to mind. You make me happy, and I don’t know. You see me differently. You got me to become part of the ZPD - who would’ve thought? - and you’re so cute.”

Moments pass again. “Did you just call me cute?”

Nick blinked. “All that, and all you caught was that I called you cute? Yes, Fluff. Live with it.”

A slow smile spread across Judy’s face, and her ears perked up. “Well,” she drawled, “I suppose I could be your… girlfriend. Let’s try it for 48 hours. If it doesn’t work, you resign from being my boyfriend.”

_“I could be your… girlfriend.”_ Nick replayed the statement on his own carrot pen - Judy had given it to him for his birthday.

“Regretting giving me this thing yet?” He asked Judy. She laughed. “Not at all. We’d better get to sleep.”

He woke up the next day with his paw around her waist. She looked so fragile with his paw resting on her side, but Nick knew better.

A lazy grin formed on his lips. He had 48 hours to prove he could date this exceptional, innocent bunny.

And he’d try to win her over down to the very last hour.


End file.
